Luffy vs Ristar
Which young,but brave hero of the planet with stretchable limbs will walk out the winner in a ONE MINUTE MELEE?!? Battle Luffy was in a snowy region in Russia,looking around before sighing. Luffy:There is no end to this place,is there? Suddenly,Ristar crashed in front of him before arms ended up coming out of a cloud of smoke and grab luffy,pulling him into a punch from Ristar,sending Luffy flying back a few feet. GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Ristar flew at Luffy before elbowing him,then Ristar punched Luffy repeatedly before he pulled his arm back preparing to launch Luffy across the field with a massive punch,only for Luffy to knee him.Luffy then used the Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling move on him before Luffy used Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka,sending Ristar flying at incredible speeds,sending him crashing into a mountain.Ristar managed to pull himself out of the mountain with little damage shown,then shook his head due to being dizzy. 50! When Luffy went for another Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka.Ristar managed to dodge it,then he soared up in the air,hitting Luffy in the jaw before punching him rapidly,then pulled his arms back and launched himself as fast as he could at Luffy,sending Luffy flying several meters away.Luffy managed to recover and land feet first on a tree,then Luffy bounced off of the tree and kicked Ristar down before Ristar got up and uppercut Luffy.Ristar grabbed Luffy and slammed him against the tree before throwing him through it. 40! Luffy managed to grab onto a tree and throw himself onto a branch,waiting for Ristar to think he's gone.When Ristar did indeed believe Luffy was gone,Luffy jumped down and kicked him in the back of the head before speeding in front of him,then punched him several times before doing a Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling,then Luffy punched Ristar,only for Luffy to extend his arm to send Ristar through several trees.Luffy grabbed Ristar and threw him back at him before Luffy punched Ristar into the air,then Luffy used his arms to propel himself into the air and do a double axe handle on Ristar,sending him crashing to the ground. 30! Ristar got up and quickly sped away from Luffy crashing to the ground,then Ristar flew back and kneed Luffy before Ristar went for a punch,but Luffy dodged it and went for a kick,only for Ristar to also dodge it and knock Luffy into the air.Luffy managed to recover and do a double axe handle on ristar,only for Ristar to grab Luffy and slam him down,then threw him a few feet away.Ristar then sped behind Luffy and punched him as hard as he could,sending Luffy flying out of the forest,causing a massive trench to be formed. 20! Luffy got up and blocked a punch from Ristar,then grabbed Ristar's arm and threw him several feet away.Ristar recovered and sped into Luffy,sending them both crashing into a rock.Luffy managed to recover first and grab ristar before slamming him into the rock,then did several punches before Luffy went to finish Ristar off,only for Ristar to catch his punch and pull him into a kick that sent Luffy flying.Ristar then flew into Luffy and punched him,sending Luffy flying further back before Luffy activated gear fourth. 10! Ristar flew at Luffy as fast as he could as Luffy revved his fists,preparing for a devastating attack.When Ristar managed to reach luffy,Ristar was hit with a Gomu Gomu no Kong Gun,sending Ristar flying out of the country and into a plane that blew up. K.O!!!! Luffy passed out after the battle,exhausted. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... MONKEY D LUFFY!!! Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 4 Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees